In the prior art, an expanding prosthesis is also known, described in the French patent FR2678508. This document describes a device for reinforcing vessels in the human body, of the type which has an extended strengthener which runs along the inside of the vessel to be reinforced. In the invention, in order to allow unbroken junctions to be formed especially at the bifurcations, at least two devices are used with self-locking spirals which allow unbroken junctions to be created.
Another document of the prior art, published under the number EP508473 describes a bifurcated endovascular prosthesis, formed by a main branch and flexible sub-branches. The drawback with this type of prosthesis which is the closest state of the art is that to make surgical implantation possible, numerous models are required to suit the diameters and lengths of the aorta and the iliac arteries.